Breaking Boundaries
by nuuuuuuuuuuuuuuull
Summary: Kendall Knight, beloved friend and son. He finds one of his hurt best friends and tries his best to understand what is it that makes them upset. KOGAN. RATED M FOR MATURE AUDIENCES ONLY! *Language, SLASH, Violence, Self-harm. Enjoy!
1. You're Never Alone

**~*DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING IN THIS STORY. No, not even the amazing characters in it. )':**

**Breaking Boundaries  
**

Chapter One, "You're Never Alone."

**Kendall's POV.**

His sandy dirty-blond hair dripped in sweat as he walked into the apartment of 2J. He saw that the rooms were quiet, and that the house was at peace, for no one was there; he was wrong. Kendall Knight, stepped inside the spacious apartment living room, and swiftly but silently shut the door, and clicked the locked back in place carefully as to savor each second alone. Kendall Knight soon let his lips part and let out a soft, "H-Hello? Mom, Katie? L-Logie? Carlos? James?" and when he heard no response back he smiled a bit and ran straight towards his and Logan's shared room. With the door wide open, the boy bolted through it, and slammed the door shut behind him, and started to strip his gm clothes off.  
One by one the articles of clothing fell, first the sweat-stained gray t-shirt, then his white socks, his black sweatpants, and finally he stood there standing half-naked but fully exposed to no one but himself, for the first time in his white boxers. You could see everything on Kendall, the outlines of his defined muscles, the creases and bulges that had outlines from his boxers, and his sweat covered hair still dripping small tiny droplets of salt-water onto his almost tan complexion. He was enjoying his freedom from the perversion of his privacy whenever he was with his "family". He let out a deep sighed chuckle, and began to walk towards the shared bathroom in his room, until he heard the front door slam shut, and then he froze in his spot as he heard a voice cursing himself silently under his breath. "Logan?" Kendall whispered as he slowly opened the door to look at the sobbing figure with his fingers laced and pulling his hair.

***Okay, so I know it's not really good, at all... but still I would like to know what you think. Please leave some helpful criticism to help me better correct my writing. Next chapter is Logan's POV and it is slightly longer. Well, thank you for reading!**


	2. Always You

_~*~ hey, all! It's Kurisu. I would like to thank you for reviewing my last story, and helping me out with very helpful tips! I really do appreciate it. Anyways on with the KOGAN Fanfic goodness! :D ~*~_

***DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN Big Time Rush (BTR) OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS.* **

**A/N:But if I could own them, I so would keep Kendall & Logan and of course I would share!... Maybe. **

**Breaking Boundaries**

**Chapter Two, "Always You."**

**Logan's POV**

My heart raced, warm tears leaked from my puffing red eyes. "What was wrong with me? I should have known better…" I questioned myself as I raced into the hotel elevator, and swiftly turned to face the control panel hitting the 'close button' with the palm of my left hand repeatedly until the two thick steel-plated doors closed and I pushed the 2 button, and let myself ride in the enclosed space to what seemed like forever. As I approached my destined floor, the doors slowly opened and let in a beam of dim brighten light and I dashed my way out of the elevator and to the apartment of 2J. I felt my heart racing more and more, I could feel the loud bursting thuds in my chest as I fiddled with my keychain to find the right key to the apartment. "FUCK! COME ON!", I screamed as I jammed each key into the hole until finally one sunk inside, I twisted it, and pushed the door open, and ripped my key out of it, then ran inside and closing the door with a loud BANG. I put my back against the door and slid down until my legs were bent and my fingers soon coursed through my hair and pulled as I rocked back and forth silently muttering to myself, "Why? Why me? Why now? It could never happen… Why is my life so fuckin-", I stopped as I heard a familiar voice calling my name.

I looked up at the room I shared with Kendall, the door just cracked open with little strands of dirty-blond hair peeking out. "K-kendall?", I stuttered as the door opened a bit wider and soon the boy's flesh covered frame approached from the room.

"L-logie.. What's wrong?", the blonde boy's voice cracked in concern as he paced towards me. He inspected my face those green eyes, a face that was stained with wet streams of tears, puffy red eyes, and lips swollen from biting down on them and I felt vulnerable to those damned eyes. He put his hand out to help me up, "C'mon, Logie. Tell Kenny what's wrong.", he spoke gently and softly in that deep tone that I never really understood, but secretly loved so much, and when he used those nicknames… the nicknames that only **WE **used with each other, it made my heart sink.

My hands shaking I reached for his, and grabbed it with my right. He stared at me, half-naked not a worry in the fucking world, and holding my hand while helping me up and off the ground. Could he be any more serious right now? His green eyes felt like they were piercing right through my clothes, my body, and into my soul, and I couldn't help but stare back into them. "K-kenny…", I hesitated a whisper.

"Yeah, Logie?", he said as he tightened his grip on my hand as to let me know he wasn't going anywhere.

"Uh- I- uhmm…", I blushed, My face was now burning hot, making it a pinkish red tint, and I hoped that he couldn't tell that I was.

"It's okay, you don't have to say a word. Come on, let's get you cleaned up and then we'll talk, okay Logie?", his angelic voice rang through my head as I just stared at him as he guided me back into our shared room. He sat me down on _his _bed, and walked towards our bathroom, and I let out a small whimper as for him not to leave me, but he just looked back and smiled, "I'm not going anywhere, Logie. Stop worrying. I'm right here." As he stepped inside and slowly closed the door behind him.

**Kendall's POV**

I walked into the bathroom and made sure I closed the door just a bit behind me, so that Logan could see I was still with him. I hated seeing him cry, and especially when I didn't know about what. Ever since we were little I made sure I was always there whenever he got hurt, or whenever he needed me, and soon I started feeling more with Logan.. _Too much._ Sometimes, it would be completely innocent, or just very raunchy the way I felt whenever he was around, and to this day I've never figure out why, not once and it's starting to scare me, because I think I'm falling in love with my best friend. I grabbed a washcloth and dampened it a little, and I grabbed the tissue box from on the sink counter-top, and opened the door back up to reveal Logan, sitting there patiently, looking frightened, scared, lost, and miserable. I rushed towards him with the washcloth in my right hand and the tissue box tucked beneath my armpit.

"Logie, come here." I demanded him, and he obeyed. I put the tissue box next to him, and began to wipe the stains his chocolate-brown eyes left on his cheeks with the white washcloth gently. I smiled as he began to relax and look a little less pale than when I first saw him.

"K-kendall. I-I need to tell you-" I interjected, "Whatever it is, Logie. It can wait. I can see you're in a lot of pain, and I don't want to see you cry again, so please just relax, and calm down."

I put the washcloth down, and smiled back at Logan who was just staring at me with those beautiful eyes, and his lips slightly parted as if to argue, so I did what came first to my mind I grabbed his face with my hands and leaned in closer as my forehead touched his.

"Logan.. For soooo long, I've seen you at your best and worst moments, and I don't like seeing you sad, because it just fucking breaks my heart.", I let the words spill out.

"K-kendall… I never knew-", I cut him off yet again but not with words but with a kiss.

**CLIFFIE! I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself, because I couldn't give you all the smexy KOGAN. (; Anyways what did you guys think? Good? No? Please Review if you can, any bit of direction, and such is very helpful! Oh, and sorry for not updating sooner, I've been busy with school and acting… so yeah. But I'm devising a schedule, so please keep reading & reviewing! By the way, Merry Belated Christmas, Kwanza, and so on! Happy Holidays to you, and a Happy New Year! **

**Sincerely, Love Kurisu.**


End file.
